Oppaya
by Redfla
Summary: Hadiah terindah buat Jonghyun dari Sang Permaisuri. Udah ini ceritanya rada nggak faedah, tapi baca aja sekadar pemanis hari-hari kalian. Jonghyun x Minhyun. #2hyun


OPPAYA~

.

.

.

Jonghyun, Kim x Minhyun, Hwang

2Hyun

redfla

.

.

Hari ini Jonghyun merasa teramat bahagia. Akhirnya dia bisa merasakan kembali euforia ditengah-tengah dunia hiburan yang melelahkan. Merasa bahagia bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya –Nuest, dan seluruh penyemangatnya –love. Yah walaupun tidak sepenuhnya, karena salah satu orang yang ia harapkan dapat merasakan ini tidak sedang bersamanya saat ini. Tapi dia benar-benar bangga. Sekarang mereka akan lebih bekerja keras demi menggapai mimpi-mimpi mereka.

"Aku ikut merasa bahagia atas keberhasilan kalian. Ah, ya cepat bersiap kita akan makan malam terlebih dahulu. Perusahaan yang mentraktir kita kali ini"

"Wah, benarkah hyung? Daebak, aku tidak percaya." Ren menanggapi sang manager dengan antusias.

"Aaaaa… Sajang-nim, neoumu saranghae". Yang ini adalah teriakan gembira sang princess Nuest.

Member Nuest W serta staff dan manager sudah sampai di kawasan restaurant mewah di pusat kota Seoul. Mereka memasuki private room yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan.

"Wah, wah, wah…. Daebak." Ren sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol keterkejutannya. Jonghyun pun sama terkejutnya melihat hidangan yang sudah ada di depan mata. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka segera menyantap hidangan di sana.

"Hyung, ini benar perusahaan yang akan membayar?" Tanya Jonghyun was-was.

"Hmmm.. sajang-nim bilang ini hadiah untuk kalian semua" mereka mengangguk serempak. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati hidangan di sana. Yah, secara mereka sedang menyantap hidangan di restauran yang tidak main-main dalam kualitas dan harga.

'ddrrt…ddrr…'

Jonghyun melihat ponselnya yang bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Jonghyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat pesan yang ia dapat. Pesan video dari kekasihnya. Jonghyun yang penasaran izin untuk ke belakang sebentar. Apa kira-kira isi video yang dikirimkan kekasiihnya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar"

Jonghyun segera bergegas ke toilet yang ada di sana. Toilet terlihat sepi, tapi demi keamanannya ia masuk ke salah satu bilik yang ada di sana. Jonghyun segera membuka pesan video yang dikirimkan kekasihnya itu. Hitam semua, didetik-detik awal sampai Jonghyun merasa terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Jonghyun kenal sekali dengan ruangan yang tampak pada video itu. Apartemennya. Ya, ruangan itu adalah kamar miliknya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah penampakan kekasihnya. Minhyun duduk di atas kasur milik mereka dengan kaki yang dilipat ke belakang. Minhyun juga menggunakan baju yang sangat ia kenali. Kemeja itu, yang dikenakannya adalah miliknya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah _hair clip curly_ yang _shit_ , benar-benar membuat kekasihnya terlihat lebih imut dan menggoda.

"Jonghyun, hehehe. Selamat untuk fanmeet kalian. Uh aku rindu sekali padamu. Ya, Jonghyun, aku akan memberimu hadiah, perhatikan baik-baik videonya, lihat saja jangan dicepatkan oke." Jonghyun memperhatikan video itu dengan seksama. Terlihat kekasihnya sedang mengutak-atik smartphone-nya dan setelahnya terdengar lantunan lagu

 _Oppaya_ _  
naega jinjja johahaneun sarami  
saenggyeoseo honja kkeungkkeung  
alhdaga jugeobeorilgeosman gataseo  
yaegireul handa  
nun ape areunareun georineun  
jal saenggin eolgul jakku  
gwie maemdoneun geuui  
chokchokhan moksori ye_

Sialan, kekasihnya ini benar-benar niat sekali ya untuk menggodanya. Bagaimana dia menampilkan aegyo dengan wajahnya yang super polos tapi dengan aura yang meminta untuk segera digagahi. Jonghyun sudah kacau sekali wajahnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, emhhh.. oppa?" Minhyun tertawa kemudian. "Ya, pulanglah dan kau akan dapatkan hadiahmu ini, bagaimana? Tapi jika kau tidak segera datang aku kembali ke _dorm_ wanna one saja. Kau tahu oppa, Minyeonie~ tidak suka menunggu, palli" _end._

Jonghyun menggenggam _smartphone_ -nya kencang lalu bergegas kembali ke ruangan tadi. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah sang kekasih yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Yah, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku akan pulang duluan ke rumahku Hyung."

"Apa ada masalah?"

Jonghyun hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala serta kata tidak sambil lalu. Dia hampir menggambil langkah seribu karena ingin segera menemui kekasihnya. Sampai di depan restaurant Jonghyun menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Jonghyun benar-benar merasa tidak waras, badannya panas. Minhyun benar-benar berhasil meningkatkan hormonnya dan membangkitkan sisi lain dari sang _leader_.

'Awas saja kau _little fox_ , aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bebas. Persetan dengan jadwalmu. Kau sendiri yang meminta.'

Setelahnya taksi itu terlihat melaju lebih kencang atas permintaan sang penumpang.

END

Bonus

"Jadi ada apa dengannya? Terburu-buru sekali"

"Siapa lagi yang bisa membuatnya kacau seperti itu? Tentunya saja semua ini ada hubungannya dengan ini" Ren menunjukkan pesan video yang ada dalam ponselnya.

"Selamat ya kalian atas kesuksesan menggelar fanmeet. Uh, aku ingin sekali berada di antara kalian. Dan, mmm…. Aku pinjam Jonghyun dulu, hehe. Aku benar-benar rindu padanya."

Mereka yang ada di sana memutar bola matanya jengah. Siapa lagi sih yang bisa membuat sang _leader_ yang bak malaikat itu tidak berada pada pikiran warasnya? Ya hanya ada satu. Hwang Minhyun. Yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai permaisuri, kekasih hati dan belahan jiwa dari Jonghyun.

REAL END.

Waaaah, halo. Aku balik lagi bawa fanfic 2Hyun. Duh, aku gemash banget sama si mami sama papi. Aku gemes sekali liat mami, papi juga. Gara-gara si papi nih yang aegyo di preview weekly idol. Terus juga pakai jaket kapel lagi. Kan jiwa shipperku terpanggil. Fagh, malah jadi beginian. Maaf ya, jika fanfict ini benar-benar nggak ada faedahnya. Maaf juga kalau ditemukan _typos._ Udah gitu aja. Silakan di review di kolom review jika berkenan.

 _Lyric source;_

Rerdfla


End file.
